Seven and a Half Minutes in Hell
Deaths and Attacks * Jessie - Received a minor concussion by Callie the Clown as she was attacked by her. Scenes Dean Wants To Shut Down The College Dean: Ok, the reason why I've grouped you two houses together is because you guys are most likely to get killed by that serial killer dressed as a clown. Hal: Aw seriously, come on man. Dean: Yes this is serious, so far 4 people have been killed since the school year started. Toni: Wait, let's go over who got killed so far. Da'Vonne: Ms Vane, Deaf Ariana Grande, Kumiko and Lachlan. Sandra: Isn't it 5 people because some guy got killed at a gas station, trying to protect Yuki here? Da'Vonne: He doesn't count cuz that guy wasn't a student. Toni: Ms Vane also doesn't count because she wasn't a student either. Da'Vonne: But she was a servant in the Kappa House. Toni: Still, not a student. Da'Vonne: Also, Carly Fallon has been kidnapped. Toni: She's a student, however she doesn't count because she isn't dead. Sandra: So Dean Lavene, will the school still be open? Dean: The school will be closed. (everyone gasps) Jessie: WHAT?! First you interrupt our 600th Simpsons episode party, and now you're cancelling Halloween? Oh my gosh, I wish you were dead, Dean! Caleb: Jessie is so getting the blame for this! I hope something bad happens to you! Hal: Yeah, it was our only opportunity to walk around shirtless without any consequences. Yuki: And we were going to dress as sluts. Jessie: (narrating) So as Dean Lavene cancels Halloween for us, everyone gave me the evil eye and went to bed. ' Jessie Gets a Rash ' Caroline: Hey Jess, I can see a rash on your butt. Yuki: Yeah, I think you should see a doctor about that. Jessie: Ok, but #3, please call 911 about this. Yuki: Ok 2 hours later... Doctor: I can see that there is a rash on your bottom. Jessie: I know, #3 told me. Doctor: Who's #3? Jessie: My sister. Doctor: Ok, to get rid of that rash, here's a bottle of chloidal silver to clear that rash out. Jessie: Thank you. ' Jessie Turns Blue ' Jessie: (narrating) So the next morning, I expected the rash on my butt to clear off... (alarm goes off and Jessie turns it off and gets out of bed and enters bathroom) Jessie: (narrating) ...unfortunately, the result was not as I expected at all. Jessie: (looks at the mirror and screams) Yuki: Oh my gosh, what happened Jessie? Jessie: I took some silver just like the doctor told me to and then when I woke up this morning, I ended up with blue skin. Caroline: Well now you can easily pick out what to be for Halloween. You can go as a blueberry, or one of those avatars from that James Cameron movie. Jessie: Get OUT!!! Get out, get out, GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Caroline and Yuki run out of the bathroom as Jessie locks the door) Let The Party Games Begin Gallery Kitty Goddess (2).png|Jessie wakes up the next morning to find out that her skin has turned blue Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Episodes